According to the prior art, audio/video data are transmitted between a source and a destination according to specific communications protocols and formats. Hence, the SDI (Serial Digital Interface specified in the SMPTE 259M-2006 standard entitled “SDTV1 Digital Signal/Data- Serial Digital Interface”) interfaces or HD-SDI (High Definition-SDI specified in the SMPTE 292-2006 standard entitled “1.5 Gb/si Signal/Data Serial Interface”) define the interfaces particularly well adapted to the exchange of audio/video data streams for television.
Moreover, Internet type networks are highly prevalent and enable the transmission of audio-video streams. The RFC3497 standard entitled “RTP Payload Format for Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) 292M Video” specifies how a HD-SDI stream can be transmitted on a network complying with the protocol RTP/IP (Real time Transport Protocol on Internet Protocol).
This technique has the disadvantage of being relatively greedy in bandwidth.